Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Imagine
by 101dragon
Summary: Rowan and Grovyle went to the past to save the world. But when Rowan forgot everything and was turned into a pokemon, she forms a rescue team with a piplup named Chase and joins the Wigglytuff's guild. Now Rowan must find out who she really is while completing her duties as co-leader of Team Imagine.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Ok so I'm starting from where Grovyle and my character, Rowan, first met. After that we'll get into the whole Mystery Dungeon thing. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

Prolouge

A treecko ran through the woods, trying to get away from the dusclops who had killed his parents. He had only hatched earlier that day but he understood that if he did not run, he would be killed.

Meanwhile, a young girl was running as well. Her parents had just been killed by a dozen sableye and she was in no hurry to deal with them as well. She knew that they would probably kill her.

Suddenly, the girl was tripped by the treecko who was running even faster than her. They both fell back onto the ground with a small thud.

"Why were you running so fast?" The little girl asked the treecko.

"I could ask you the same question." The treecko snapped.

"I'm running from some sableye that killed me parents, what about you?" The little girl snapped back.

The treecko softened and said.

"I'm running from the dusclops that killed my parents."

The little girl stared at him for a moment and then she said.

"Looks like we're in the same boat then."

"Yeah." The treecko replied even though he had no idea what a boat is. After a second, he said. "I'm Treecko, what's your name?"

"I'm Rowan." The little girl said before suddenly she smacked her forehead and said. "We'd better run before they catch up to us. We wouldn't want to get killed."

Treecko nodded in agreement and the two ran away just as the dusclops and Sableye appeared in the clearing where they had been talking.

"Drat, they got away." The dusclops said angrily.

"Don't worry, Dusclops, they won't be any future trouble and if they are, we'll deal with them." A sableye said examining his claws.

"We can only hope you are right, Sapphire." Dusclops said to the Sableye before they went back to where their master was waiting.

* * *

Rowan and Treecko collasped in a clearing. They were both panting heavily but they knew that they had lost the dusclops and the sableye.

Once they had caught their breath, they decided that where they were would be a good place to camp. They didn't start a fire but they did make a couple beds out of grass and leaves which was the best they could do. As they laid down on their homemade beds, Rowan asked Treecko.

"So why did they kill your parents?"

Treekco looked down, sadly, and said.

"I don't know, I only hatched earlier today so I have no idea."

"Hmm, maybe they were doing what my parents were doing." Rowan said and Treecko turned to look at her in surprise. Rowan saw his shocked look and said. "My parents weren't listening to the law of the land. They have been trying to restore our world to the one of the past. When there was light and everyone was happy."

"My mum mentioned something like that, but she said I shouldn't worry about their mission." Treecko mumbled.

"They're mission was pretty big and probably dangerous." Rowan conceded before suddenly her eyes widened and she said. "Hey Treecko, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I think we should work together and finish our parents mission."

"WHAT!" Treecko exclaimed.

"Think about it, our parents were working for the same thing and working for something that would be what was best for our world." Rowan said before adding. "And who would expect a human and a pokemon to work together, we'd be unstoppable, Treecko."

Treecko looked pretty apprehensive.

"Look, Treecko, I know that this is a lot to ask. I know that it's a bad idea. But something that my parents always taught me was to follow my instincts." Rowan said and then she got a fire in her eyes and she demanded. "What are your instincts telling you?"

Treecko stared at Rowan in shock. She was asking him to go against the laws and to help her restore the world. And more importantly, she was suggesting that they work together. And now she was asking him what his instincts were telling him? They were telling him that this was a really bad idea.

And yet, something else told him that he could trust Rowan. Even though he had only just met her, he knew that he could trust her.

Treecko took a deep breath and then he said.

"Fine, but promise me that we won't do anything crazy like going back in time, or something like that."

"There is no way that we would be going back in time." Rowan said and they shook hands.

How wrong Rowan was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**This chapter takes place several years into Rowan and Grovyle's future. And a little ways into the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Rowan sighed as she packed the last item into her bag. She hefted it onto her shoulder and walked over to where Grovyle was with Celebi.

It was finally time for them to go to the past, where they would change the future for the better. Rowan was a little worried, what if Dusknoir caught them and then executed them? Then the future would be dark forever and they would never complete their mission.

Rowan felt a hand on her shoulder and look down at Grovyle, trying to put a smile on her face but failing miserably.

"It'll be alright, Rowan, we will do this, we will do what we set out to do all those years ago." Grovyle said encouragingly. He knew Rowan better than anyone, and knew that she was worried about what they were about to do.

"Yeah." Rowan said and a small smile appeared on her face as she remembered how she had met Grovyle and the adventures they had gone on together. This was just another adventure. And they would finally succeed in their mission. "Yeah we will! We'll finally complete our mission!"

"I have confidence in you both." A voice said and suddenly, Latias and Latios appeared in front of them. For anyone else, this would be quite shocking, but Rowan and Grovyle had met the eon pokemon and were quite friendly with them since they were part of the resistance. So they weren't that shocked.

"Latias! Latios! It has been such a long time." Rowan said grinning at their old friends.

"That it has." Latios agreed before saying. "Latias and I have come to give you two a gift before you leave."

"A gift?" Grovyle and Rowan asked together. The eon pokemon were not known to give anyone gifts, they were more of the talkative type of pokemon that didn't really give gifts.

"Yes, firstly, Rowan, I give you the gift of fire attacks, this will allow you to defend yourself from the pokemon of the past." Latias said touching Rowan's forehead.

"Thank you, Latias." Rowan said as the power and knowledge to do attacks entered her body. She knew that if she wanted to, she could now launch any fire attacks that she wanted to.

"And Grovyle, I give you this, you will know what to do with it when the time comes." Latios said handing a polished stone to Grovyle. Grovyle nodded and tucked it inside his bag.

"We wish you luck! Change the past and do away with this eternal darkness." Latias said and they both disappeared.

Rowan turned to Grovyle and said.

"Let's go and complete our mission."

Grovyle nodded in agreement and then Celebi activated the Passage of Time. Grovyle and Rowan grabbed each other's hand and jumped through it.

At first, the ride was smooth, but just as they were coming out of it, something attacked them. Whatever was attacking them, was attacking mainly Grovyle, but Rowan wasn't about to stand for that. She moved in front of her partner and took the brunt of the attack. She would have counter-attacked but she was putting everything she had into protecting Grovyle.

"Are- Are you ok?" Grovyle asked as his partner was attacked. He felt her grip loosen as the attack struck her again. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!"

Another lightning bolt flew past them.

"N-n-no!"

Another attack hit Rowan and Grovyle felt his grip loosening as well.

"I can't hold on! Waahhhh!"

And then everything went black for Rowan.

* * *

'Urghhh. Where...Where am I?' A charmander groaned from where it was lying on the sand. '...I can't... Drifting off..."

And the charmander passed out again.

Meanwhile, a piplup paced in front of the Wigglytuff Guild. Finally, he stomped his foot and said.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today."

The piplup stepped onto the grating that identified a pokemon's footprint.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint"

"The footprint is piplup's! The footprint is piplup's!"

The piplup stepped back, startled. He shook himself and said.

"That was too shocking! Whew... I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in, after all... I told myself that this is the day, but..."

He took a necklace with a large stone in it and set it on the ground in front of him. He stared at it, remembering when he had first found it.

"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." The mudkip sighed and picked up his stone. "I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..."

The piplup walked down the steps that led to the guild. Meanwhile a zubat and koffing came out of hiding.

"Hey Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!" The koffing asked.

"You bet I did, Koffing." Zubat replied.

"That little wimp that was pacing around...had something good, right?" Koffing asked.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure." Zubat said. "It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked.

"We do." Zubat replied before following the piplup down the steps.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2

The piplup was walking on the beach. Krabbys were blowing bubbles and all was peaceful as he walked along the beach. Until he saw a charmander passed out on the ground.

The piplup ran over to the charmander and tried to wake her up.

"What happened?! Are you OK?" He asked.

Slowly, the charmander opened her eyes and sat up.

"You're awake! That's a relief!" The piplup said before asking. "You weren't moving at all. Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?"

'I was unconscious? What happened...?' The charmander asked herself.

"Well I'm Chase." The piplup introduced himself. "Glad to meet you! And who are you? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm a human-" The charmander started to say but the piplup cut her off saying. "What? You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal charmander to me!"

The charmander looked into the water and realized that it was true. She had been turned into a Charmander! She didn't know how it had happened... or anything for that matter. Wait a second, there was one thing, a pokemon named Grovyle. She remembered that he was her best friend but that was it. There was nothing else that she remembered though.

"You're... a little odd... Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Chase asked.

"No!" The charmander instantly replied. She wouldn't play a trick like that on somebody.

"You're telling me the truth? All right, then. Your name? What's your name?" Chase asked.

"My name? Oh right, my name is Rowan." The charmander replied suddenly remembering it. She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten it especially since she remembered Grovyle's name.

"Oh, Rowan is your name?" Chase asked before nodding and saying. "OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon, at least."

Chase got an embarrassed look on his face as he said.

"Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad pokemon have been turning up lately, you see! Many pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..."

Suddenly, a zubat and koffing came up and knocked Chase down. A necklace fell off his neck and onto the sand.

"Ouch!" Chase complained.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." The koffing said.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Chase demanded angrily.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't you figure it out?" The zubat asked before answering his own question. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!"

"Wh-what?!" Chase exclaimed, take aback.

The zubat turned to the necklace that had dropped onto the sand.

"That's yours, isn't it?" The zubat asked.

"No! That's...!" Chase started to say but the zubat interrupted him saying. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"

The zubat picked up the stone much to Chase's dismay.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?" The koffing said laughing. "I didn't expect you to be such a big coward!"

The zubat and koffing turned to each other and the koffing said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh." The zubat said before both of them fled into the beach cave.

"...ohhh... Wh-what should I do?" Chase asked Rowan, looking really upset. Rowan turned to look at him and Chase explained. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that..."

Chase shook himself and got a determined look in his eyes.

"No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?" Chase asked her.

"Yes." Rowan agreed not wanting to refuse help to him.

"R-really? You'll really help?! Th-thank you! Let's got quickly!" Chase said looking happier than he had a moment ago.

Then both Rowan and Chase then ran into the beach cave.

At first, they didn't run into any pokemon, which was somewhat surprising, and then they started running into a lot of pokemon. Rowan had a little trouble with the water types but with Chase's help, she managed to defeat them. When they finally caught up with the crooks who had taken Chase's treasure.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Chase said as soon as they had caught up with them.

The koffing and zubat turned around and when they saw Chase and Rowan, they both started laughing.

"Well if it isn't the big chicken." The koffing said and Chase growled but before he could say anything, Rowan stopped him and said. "Give Chase back what you stole from him. It's not worth anything to anyone except for him so you might as well hand it over you crooks."

"Oh and if we don't?" The zubat asked.

"Then you'll just have to deal with my fire attacks and Chase's water attacks, won't you?" Rowan said and with that the four of them leapt into battle.

Rowan and Chase battled long and hard, and eventually they beat the two crooks and Rowan snatched Chase's treasure away from the zubat. She gave it back to Chase and the two of them left the crooks in the beach cave since they had gotten back what they originally had.

When they arrived back at the beach, Chase turned to Rowan and said.

"Thank you so much, I didn't think that I could get it back."

"It's not a problem, I'm happy I could help." Rowan told him. Suddenly, Chase's face lit up and he asked her. "Hey I know this is sudden but would you join the guild and form a rescue team with me?"

Rowan stared at him in shock so Chase explained.

"I tried going to the guild earlier but I was too nervous, but I think we could work really well together and with you, I might not be so nervous?"

Rowan thought about it for a moment and then she nodded. Rowan thought it would be a good idea as it was possible that somewhere in her travels she would find out who she was and what happened to her. Plus, it was never bad to have someone you could count on.

"That's great! Let's go!" Chase said excitedly, walking off. Rowan shook her head in amusement before following her new partner.


End file.
